Secrets
by OurKissGoodbye
Summary: Harry and Ginny's last night together before Harry leaves on his quest to find the horcruxes.


**A/N: **This takes place at the beginning of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It is based on the song "Hot Times in Great Barrington, Massachussetts" by I'll Be Sergeant. I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't have to write stories like this. And, I'd be rich. Enjoy.

Hand in hand, Harry and Ginny made their escape from the reception, which happened to be in full swing, as many couples could still be seen swaying to the music on the dance floor. They walked to the edge of the Burrow's property, to a secluded place that Ginny liked to go to relax.

As the couple stood there, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes, as if trying to find the answers to all their questions. Finally after what seemed like ages, Harry opened his mouth to say something.

"I'm leaving in the morning. We'll be leaving just after breakfast, so we can say our goodbyes." He croaked.

"You can't leave me here alone. Why can't I just go with you?" Ginny pleaded one final time. She knew that this was a losing battle, but she liked to press her luck.

"You know why you can't go. I wish you could, but that's not going to happen. Let's just try to make this as painless as possible, please."

Silence fell over the pair as they settled themselves at the bottom of a giant weeping willow. _'How appropriate' thought Ginny. _Growing tired of the silence, Harry sighed deeply and turned to look at Ginny.

"I have to tell you a secret" Ginny announced.

"What kind of secret?"

She looked up at him. Her eyes we full of everything she felt within her.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

After their confessions, they made their way back to the Burrow, past all of the Weasleys, who seemed determined to party into the early morning hours in celebration of Bill and Fleur's Wedding.

Quickly and quietly they made their way up the stairs toward Ginny's bedroom. Ginny invited Harry into her room, walking with him hand in hand until they reached her bed. They each took a seat on the edge, as close to one another as they could get. It was almost as if they needed each other's touch to live. If even an inch of distance came between them, it would be the end of the world.

They looked at each other and their eyes met. They could sit there forever and speak volumes to each other without a single word. Harry knew that he loved Ginny with every fiber of his being. He didn't know how he was going to be able to leave her here when he left on his mission. For a split second he wanted nothing to do with Voldemort and that stupid prophecy. All he wanted was this woman that sat before him. He wanted to be here for her always. To take care of her and to let her take care of him. To hell with destiny.

He moved toward her and pressed his lips against her forehead. He could feel Ginny snake her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Slowly moving forward, he was able to lay Ginny back on her bed, his body covering hers. They began to peel of their layers of clothing. Gorgeous dress robes were discarded and now lay forgotten on the floor. There was nothing in the world that mattered at that moment. It was if Harry and Ginny were in their own little world. There was no impending doom, nothing to keep them from each other.

Harry cupped the side of Ginny's face as he lowered himself to the crook of her neck. He loved the smell of her hair, and the curve of her neck. It was enough to make anyone crazy. He started with the base of her neck and slowly kissed his way up to her ear. Breathing slightly into her ear, his whispered "I love you."

Ginny forced his face up to hers, locking eyes with Harry once more, before replying. "I love you Harry." was all that she said. There was no longer a need for words as she pressed her lips to his.

A few hours later, as Harry and Ginny laid in each others arms, surrounded by the sheets and blankets of Ginny's bed, they could hear the sounds of the reception dying down. They knew that their time together was limited. It was only a matter of time before Ron and Hermione would be getting ready to call it a night. Or even worse, if Mr. or Mrs. Weasley came looking for their youngest child. As much as he loved Ginny, he wasn't ready for the inquisition that would surely follow if they were found in this position.

They began to collect their belongings and one by one started to put each piece of clothing back on. Ginny could tell that there was something wrong, Harry was brooding again. She handed him his socks before gently brushing the hair from his forehead. She stood on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on his legendary scar. As she came back down to her feet, she could see the tears in his eyes as they threatened to fall.

"What if I don't make it." he whispered. "What if something happens, and I can't come back to you."

"Don't think about that!" she demanded. "You can't think like that Harry. You are going to come back to me. You have to come back. I need you."

"Why me. Why do I have to be the only one who can defeat that bloody bastard? Why should I have to give up everything in my life for him? Why do I have to leave everything in my world behind." he asked as he sank back down onto Ginny's bed, his head in his hands. When Ginny sat beside him and placed her hand on his back in comfort, her turned and looked at her with red rimmed eyes. "I don't want to leave you."

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please leave me feedback!


End file.
